rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilim
Lilim is another protagonist in the Trainz 2010 Rails of Highland Valley Trainz series. She has a brother named Michael. Bio She is in charge of Highland Valley's mountain excursions as well as other excursions, often times with her brother Michael. She's very good at it and she loves to show off her high speed capability. She, along with Michael, is one of the most famous diesel locomotives on the NS. Because of this, Lilim can be a bit arrogant at times. Otherwise, she truly cares about her friends and acts as a sisterly figure to the rest of the main protagonists. In Special Visitor, she did an excursion with Jacob and later got jealous until she rescued one of his excursions later on. Jacob even gave her his phone number, which the others presumably teased Lilim about. In Change of Plans, she taught Shawn how to pull passenger trains. She later did an excursion to New Jersey with him along with Michael, Lily, and Marie. In Cameron Tricks His Friends, she and Lily were assigned to take an excursion to Chicago. They overtook Lazy Cameron on the way out, which made him mad! One day, Neville beat up and grounded her over nothing, so she and her friends gave Neville a taste of his own medicine. In Sleepover, she, Lily, and Marie had a sleepover at Highland Valley, which drove Nicholas crazy. Her voice is Ivona Ivy. Basis Lilim is an NS F9A numbered 4271. She was originally a B&O F7A, as was her brother Michael, and both faced several rebuilds in their life before becoming an F9A. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (mentioned) * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Beaten Up * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * April Fools Day(mentioned) * Troublesome Cars(mentioned) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (does not speak) * Will's Revenge on Adam (mentioned) * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Lilim's Revenge on Neville * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (does not speak) * Sleepover Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class Trivia * She is the smallest engine out of the main cast, with Nicholas coming in second place. * She is named after the Eight Marbles 2x character of the same name, as well as Youtube user Lilim the Coffee Girl. * Her B&O number is the same as Cameron's CB&Q number in San Juan Trainz. * She shares the same model as Zev from Panhandle Rail Stories and Raymond from Tales on Springfield Railroad. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Locomotives Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Eight Marbles Characters Category:Passenger engines Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Main characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Rebuilds Category:Characters with partners Category:Partners of other characters Category:Victims of stalking Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Ex-B&O engines Category:Ex-MARC engines Category:Historic locomotives Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Characters that got revenge on other characters Category:Rails of North America characters Category:Annoying characters Category:Rails of Hoenn Region characters